Stella (Chivalry of a Failed Knight)
How Stella joined the Tourney The main heroine of the series, Stella is a red-haired A-Rank Blazer who is considered to be a once-in-a-decade genius. Her Device is Laevateinn and her Noble Art is Katharterio Salamandra. The second princess of the Vermillion Kingdom (a small European country), Stella could not control her own powers as a child and was badly burned each time she tried to use them. Through her effort, she eventually mastered her own power and is widely regarded as a genius by those around her. Not wanting to become conceited, Stella then decided to transfer to Japan. At the start of the story, she challenges Ikki to a duel where the loser must obey the winner, but she loses. Although they agree to be roommates, Stella feels it is her noble's obligation to treat him as a master. She is immediately jealous of other girls being affectionate towards Ikki, and over the course of the series, she falls in love with Ikki. They eventually become a couple and get engaged after both she and Ikki qualify for the Seven Star tournament. With war declared on the Vermillion Kingdom, Stella is caleld to action to face Hinoka. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Glows her Device the Laevateinn sword with fire. After the announcer calls her name Thrusts her sword and bursts fire as the camera zooms saying "There's no need for us to turn this into an international incident." Special Moves Dragon Fang (Neutral) Activated by igniting Laevateinn in flames, Stella creates a three meter long serpentine Dragon clad in flames that can target its opponent. Broken Arrow (Side) Stella shoots out multiple fireballs at the opponent. Dragon Wing (Up) Stella uses flames to manifest herself wings, which allow her to fly through the air. Dragon Stomp (Down) Stella smashes her foot into the ground, releasing flames. Draogn Spirit (Hyper Smash) Stella gains the abilities of a dragon. These abilities include greatly enhanced strength and speed, and the ability to heal minor wounds by touching her teammates. This wears down after 50 seconds. Katharterio Salamandra (Final Smash) Stella transforms Laevateinn into a sword made from heat with no physical body, and swings it hard enough to permeate the opponent with heavy damage. Victory Animations #Stella sends flames out of the ground with Laevateinn and says "You may not throw yourself upon your sword." #Stella lights Laevateinn on fire saying "Taking it head on would turn you to ashes!" #Stella makes a dragon of fire and says "Outburned and outfought." On-Screen Appearance Stella dashes with a fiery trail behind her and says "In light of your apology, I will show you my mercy." Trivia *Stella's rival is Hinoka, a Hoshidan Sky Knight and Ryoma's sister. *Stella Vermillion shares her English voice actress with Mirage, Lucia Nanami, Himeno Awayuki, Ochako Uraraka, Nico Robin, Ermes Costello, Ringo Noyamano and Riko Mine Lupin the 4th. *Stella Vermillion shares her French voice actress with Laylee of the Yooka and Laylee pair, Kai-Lan, Rayquaza, Lucy Heartfilia, Ryoko Mitsurugi, Apple White, Joey Calvan, Estelle Bright and Ako Tamaki. *Stella Vermillion shares her German voice actress with Little Karen, Fraxure and Luong. *Stella Vermillion shares her Arabic voice actress with Tony Tony Chopper, Lucina, Jody Summer, Leifang, Sypha Belnades, Raine Sage, April, the Tower Dragon, Coby, Kamika, Mother Brain, Lillia, Kuroyukihime, Kitana, Mileena, Lady Hayakawa, Ringo Noyamano, Angel, Honoka Kosaka, Luong, Aoi "Zaki" Himezaki and Nanao Ise. *Stella Vermillion shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Rock Lee and Shermie. Category:Chivalry of a Failed Knight characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters